


Cuddling Makes Everything Better

by Nienna_Mithrandir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_Mithrandir/pseuds/Nienna_Mithrandir
Summary: Can you write a fanfic about Lily and the Marauders having a cuddle fest??? Lily's super upset about something and they all gradually move in to cuddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the magical world they live in, as much as I wish I did

Lily had gotten the letter that morning. She’d convinced herself for most of the day that she was perfectly, one hundred percent, fine. She hadn’t wanted to go to Petunia’s wedding anyhow. Sure, her mother had told her that she would be a bridesmaid, and sure she’d ordered the dress and had it fitted and it was waiting for her in her trunk upstairs. And, yes, Petunia had changed the date without telling her. 

So, sure, there was some potential for hurt feelings in the two line note she’d received from her sister at breakfast. 

_Mum told me you had to know that I got married last weekend.  
So last minute you couldn’t make it, just don’t bother coming home in a month. _

But Lily wasn’t upset. Not one bit. She hated Vernon anyhow, why would she want to see her sister marry someone like that?

Really she was more upset about James that day. He’d tried to peek over her shoulder when she’d first gotten the note, and when she’d crumbled it up and burned it there on the table before he could see it, he automatically assumed something was wrong, even when she insisted that she was perfectly fine and that he should continue to eat his toast before she burned that too. 

And for the rest of the day he was walking on pins and needles. Opening doors for her, offering to take her books, pulling out her chair for her, shushing people in the hallways when they were far too loud for her taste. 

The whole thing just made her feel so… Fragile, so unable to cope. Which, of course, was the perfect explanation for why she had a minor meltdown at the dinner table when Sirius asked her if she wanted Pumpkin Juice or not. Her head fell forwards into her hands and she let out one quiet sob, leaning sideways into James as the tears began to flow before she could keep them back. He wrapped his arms around her immediately, the touch comforting, but not altogether enough to keep her from crying more as she turned her head into his chest with another hiccuping sob. 

She could feel his confusion in the way he paused, could feel his head moving from side to side as he glanced around at his mates and tried to figure out what to do with a crying Lily Evans. Finally, when one of the Marauders (probably Remus, Merlin bless his soul), urged James to take her upstairs, he stood, helping her up along with him, keeping her held close to himself as he carefully and slowly walked her up to his dormitory, not pushing her too quickly.

By the time they’d arrived, her tears had stopped for the most part, though she didn’t feel at all resolved of any of the negative feelings that had bubbled up within her when she’d first started crying down in the Great Hall. She dropped face down into James’ four-poster, burying her head into his pillow and curling herself into a small ball, whining after a moment when James didn’t immediately join her. 

He slid into the bed behind her as she reached out to him, lacing their fingers together and wrapping his arms securely around her once more, pulling her back firmly against his chest, doing his best to practically swallow her up.

She kept her eyes closed tightly as she settled back against him gratefully, her breathing slowly calming back down to normal as she relaxed in his grip. He didn’t ask her what was wrong like he had that morning for which she was immensely grateful. Rather, he held her close and laid quietly, giving her the silent comfort she was nearly desperate for at that moment. 

It only took about five minutes for the other three Marauders to arrive upstairs, the three boys crowded in the doorway and staring in at James and Lily. Sirius was the first one to give in to his base instincts, pushing past the two other boys in his way and climbing right into James’ four-poster on the other side of Lily, snuggling in close against her side his arms going around her as well both hooked on top of James’. She let out a shaky chuckle, burying her face into his chest with a small, slightly strained smile.

Remus went next, stopping for a moment to dig about in his trunk and produce a small pack of chocolates, he settled that on Lily’s side, making the witch glance up at him with a grateful smile before Remus settled himself up onto the pillows above their heads, folding his legs up under himself as he settled a hand on Lily’s head, long fingers slowly carding through her red curls to help comfort her. 

Peter was the last, dropping down onto his knees in order to transform into a small rat, running up the leg of the four poster and then onto the mattress where he settled himself between Lily and Sirius, resting his small head onto Lily’s hand. 

They all cuddled together in silence, occasionally shifting so that one of them could roll over or move on the bed, or so Lily could sit up a bit more and have some of the chocolate Remus had brought her. 

Peter and Remus were out like lights only about twenty minutes later, and Lily kept her voice down to explain to James and Sirius what had ruined her day once the subject was finally brought up once more. She was hugged more tightly by the both of them, chocolates shoved back towards her face in the rush to try and comfort her, their actions managing to make her laugh. 

She lay there that evening, surrounded by four sleeping boys, all of them curled up happily with her, limbs over lapping, Sirius snoring softly by her head, and she smiled. Sure, her real family wasn’t exactly amazing, and yes, they could be quite upsetting. But she didn’t have to look all that far for a new one. She had the best family she could ever ask for right there around her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy to take requests! Send me a message or leave a comment below and I'll be happy to write for you -- Thanks!


End file.
